


what about the homework though?

by sunderwool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also fluff, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Study Date, and making out, cause aha...ha....dummey lesbian noises, its literally just these two being dumbasses, supposedly, they do end up getting work done dw, you cannot convince me shes into men i refuse to believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunderwool/pseuds/sunderwool
Summary: Algebra, she was here for algebra – Kagami reminded herself. Even so, she didn’t protest when Marinette softly pushed her onto the mattress. Not that she could anyway. The small gasp that escaped her mouth when her girlfriend traced the seams of her lips showed exactly how “opposed” she was.Marinette just knowingly smiled against her lips.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	what about the homework though?

**Author's Note:**

> V IMPORTANT!! do tell me if i need to bump up the ratings of this, someone's shirt comes off at some point so SFAKFSNKSAG YOU KNOW
> 
> im so bad at this do keep reading tho please do  
> (and forgive me for any spelling mistakes or things like that and point them out if you find any but keep in mind.... im just a little french croissant....)

Algebra, she was here for algebra – Kagami reminded herself. Even so, she didn’t protest when Marinette softly pushed her onto the mattress. Not that she could anyway. The small gasp that escaped her mouth when her girlfriend traced the seams of her lips showed exactly how “opposed” she was.

Marinette just knowingly smiled against her lips. 

Yeah, Kagami couldn’t get enough of it. Or the taste of her blackberry chapstick. Or how good her fingers felt under the hem of her shirt. She sighed into the kiss before pulling Marinette closer. Once they parted, Marinette stopped in her tracks and admired the beautiful mess she had under her. Kagami couldn’t help but turn crimson while her girlfriend just stared adoringly.

“What’s wrong, ma cherie?” She smirked before planting small butterfly kisses on her jawline, moving down towards her neck, sucking and nipping on the girl’s tender flesh. Kagami was breathless, a panting mess and no matter how many times she opened her mouth to say something, she could only inhale sharply before swallowing all of the moans that were bubbling up at the back of her throat.

“Mari…” She pleaded quietly and Marinette just pressed a swift kiss on her lips before smiling gingerly at her girlfriend.

“I just can’t get over how good you taste.” Kagami only turned a darker shade of red at that before putting her hand over the bluenette’s mouth in a half hearted attempt to shut her up. 

“Never speak again, oh my god!” She squeaked out and Marinette hummed innocently.

“As you wish.” Marinette whispered before kissing the palm of her hand, taking ahold of Kagami’s wrist as she moved up alongside her arm, planting light butterfly kisses on the way before her girlfriend’s sleeve got in the way. The bluenette tugged at her shirt, eyeing the girl before her insistently. Kagami gave in at her girlfriend’s silent pleads and pulled the obstacle over her head swiftly. Marinette just smiled, taking in the image of the girl under her as if this was the first time she's ever seen her this exposed.

So Kagami just did what crossed her mind first, her nimble hands went ahead and found her girlfriend's scarlet tinted cheeks and brought down Marinette's starstruck face into hers, opening her mouth just slightly, almost warily – as if inviting the bluenette to deepen the kiss. And she did exactly that, tongues meeting shyly and circling around each other in a playful manner while Marinette’s cold fingertips rested on top of the fencer’s warm abdomen. They parted moments after as they gasped for air and Marinette couldn’t help but lick her lips before she slid down, trailing light kisses further down her sternum. Kagami whined quietly at the sudden loss of warmth and Marinette couldn’t stop herself from chuckling against her girlfriend’s hot, sensitive flesh.

The imprints left on the fencer’s soft skin turned Kagami’s brain to mush in mere seconds. Even her poor little heart pounded rapidly against her chest at the feeling of Marinette’s slender fingers as she traced small shapes on top of her tender flesh, admiring her masterpiece. And to top it all off (as if she wasn’t struggling for air before) the bluenette nipped playfully near the hem of her bra and Kagami forgot how to breathe entirely. Before she could stop herself, she let out a soft moan and arched against Marinette’s fervent touch. 

“Mari-“ She whined, lacing her lean fingers in Marinette’s hair, pulling ever so slightly. The bluenette pushed herself up, locking eyes with the girl under her before snuggling against her cheek affectionately. Kagami kissed her eyelids before moving on to her lips. “I love you.” She murmured gently.

Marinette hummed, cuddling up to her girlfriend.

“I love you more.” She whispered and Kagami scrunched up her nose at that, then poked her girlfriend’s cheek adoringly.

“That’s literally impossible.”

Marinette propped herself up on her elbows, looking down at a disheveled yet amused Kagami. She smiled before cheekily rubbing circles against the exposed bit of skin right on top of the hem of her shorts. “Whatever you say.” Kagami blushed and Marinette grinned, pecking the fencer’s reddened lips before getting up and stretching lightly. “Right, how about that homework of mine?” She beamed at her flushed girlfriend. Kagami could only groan in annoyance before slipping on the shirt she discarded a few moments ago. 

“Figure it out yourself.” She mumbled before gripping a pillow and throwing it at the smug bluenette before her. Marinette only pouted. “And you better hope there’s no marks on my neck tomorrow morning, Dupain-Cheng.” 

“No promises.” She replied playfully before turning at her desk, the sound of her filling up the sheet of paper with numerous equations drowning out a certain someone and their quips.


End file.
